


THE DAY CAPITOL HILL BECAME MURDER HILL

by Houndmancometh



Category: NATIONS CAPITOL, SENATORS - Fandom, murder - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:07:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27861254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Houndmancometh/pseuds/Houndmancometh





	THE DAY CAPITOL HILL BECAME MURDER HILL

THE DAY CAPITOL HILL BECAME MURDER HILL

It’s a wonderful day, and the sun has risen too a new day, which leads to death at Capitol Hill. You thought it was going to start off as a good day. The day may have seemed quiet, but turmoil was about to take control under the dome that watches.

There was an important Senator’s Session taking place behind closed doors within the halls of the Capitol building. It was a strategy in derailing terrorist actions with a combat, mission being a Play by Play with hand in hand defense approach. The media waited with anticipation on the outcome, and America grasped with tongues tied on the announcement of the decision that is too come. All the Senators of every state, all under one roof to drum up on what needed to happen to take America of harm’s way of terrorist destruction.

Meanwhile, at the Hotel Inter-Continental Capitol, a plot for murder for the Capitol building was in the works. It was precision too become incision. The terrorist had scoped the structure, the guards, and how they were going to make the Senator’s their prey. Let’s pray for revelation. Then suddenly without warning, the terrorist stormed into the Senator’s Session, and shot 10 Senator’s, and with blood shed pouring rivers on the floor from their wounds. It was a sad day for Capitol Hill. Helicopters, and forces of all kinds quickly swooped over the troubled structure of principles, purposes and promises. The terrorist being determined in brevity in their honor, and set stage for more murders at will. Guns were drawn in a moments notice to attack. One would think an action flick, but this was real life drama in the surrounding, and with no assurance of prosperity. One of the Senator’s replied, “We vow to bring conviction and justice coming together, and change the lampoon of agony”. However, would that work, and could the United States take the smoke of war?

It was blood, fire and destruction in the eyes of the terrorist. In fact, deep indignation was the motive in explosions taking place in various points within sections of the Nations Capitol. The Washington Monument, and the Lincoln Memorial were all destroyed. It was anguish on America, and what the people were feeling. When will this madness end, and who could stop it? One man began to step forward, Jason Dangerlee, called “The Terrorist Specialist of Resolution”. He was a man who thought like the terrorist, acted and looked like the terrorist, but responded in reverse in defeating the terrorist. Mr. Dangerlee was his own army of hop America needed, and through his own armor of difference. As the smoke cleared, it was determined, the terrorist had been destroyed in Washington, but there was more too come in an everlasting battle. The new day is the same day, but a day to remember, and reflect on tomorrow’s battle from yesterday. But the shield of concrete of re-enforcing one’s thought with being solid in action. Washington has arisen today, but what about thereafter? We can only wait and wait. We must all look to the light and let Heaven show us the way.


End file.
